Secret Identity
by phz
Summary: Shibuya’s famous Maid Café has a new waitress, she goes under the name Neko and she’s mute. But what’s actually behind all the little smile and uniform.


Hey~ Here's my third story for twewy series! And I think my brain juice is getting dried D: But please do enjoy this chapter! Pairing is still under consideration!

This is also my first try on humour... please forgive me if it's bad... *has dull life*

* * *

Neku dropped on his bed lifelessly after he came back from his coming part time job. Shiki's birthday was coming up soon. He needed some money to buy her a birthday gift. Unfortunately for him, he just had a fight with his parents, now he had to find his own money instead of asking from his parents.

They were not happy with Neku when their only son returned from his three weeks of MIA. The boy could only give out lies about going to school field trip. Things between them were tense since then. It was just few days ago that Neku asked his mother for some cash that his mother snapped.

Neku sighed in relief; at least he was only deprived of allowance and very grateful that he was not grounded from going out after school hours. He could now at least get a job and earn his money the hard way.

The ex-player grimaced when he thought of his part time job.

**xxflashbacktimexx**

It was a sunny Saturday, Neku decided to try his luck again with his job hunt. When he was asking Princess K, he was redirected to her cousin's shop, which was a maid café situated in Scramble Crossing. He could really guess why they were related, most of the maid's uniform was from Lapin Angelique. And the owner wore bondage pants as if it was the most comfortable pants ever.

Neku was not sure why he was brought to a maid café; he did not see any male working here other save for the kitchen staffs. He might not be well informed of everything in Shibuya but Shiki once told him that this café was quite famous. It has attracted a lot of customer with the maid waitresses and delicacies ever since it started business.

While Princess K and her cousin was discussing, Neku saw the smirk on the owner's face when he took the picture from Princess K. Now Neku was curious what would that picture got to do with him, but he brushed it off and went to see the kitchen area.

It was hot with the enormous size oven baking cakes and cookies. Neku did not go in as it was already packed with dessert chefs shouting commands and rushing to make the best dessert ever. Now, he thought that it was impossible that they need another helper in the kitchen. He would only be a burden to the chef.

Returning back to the main hall, Prince K was no long in sight. Just that the owner was staring at him with mischievous eyes. Neku felt a shiver over his spine. That was not good. Every time he felt something like this, he always ended up doing things he did not like but forced to.

Like this one time, both Shiki and Eri forced him into a dress they designed. Their model went for a vacation and Shiki suggested Neku. The orange hair teen shuddered when he remembered the predatory stare from Eri. It was super scary.

"So Neku, I heard from my cousin you need a job?" Mr Owner asked knowingly with a smirk, still holding onto the piece of photo possessively. Neku nodded but frowned when he could feel Mr Owner staring at him from top to bottom. Giving him a full body check, Neku was getting really uncomfortable and exposed.

"I will hire you, but under a certain condition," offered the Maid Café owner. He stared at the picture in his hand before adding things into the picture with his imagination before continuing. "You must not speak when you are working and I'm sure you don't want anyone to find out about your job." There was it again, the smirk that told Neku that he should know something before accepting this enigma offers.

But the need for cash clouded his thinking, without hesitation, Neku accepted the job. Without knowing what he was hired for, he would only regret it afterwards. Smiling quite happily, Mr Owner pushed the newly hired slav-, no he was supposed to say lovely money maker… oh wait, Mr Owner shrugged with that in mind.

In the end, both of them arrived to the locker room or changing room for the waitresses, Neku was pushed into one the changing cube, "Try these on," with that, a black and white uniform was thrown inside, the orange haired boy caught it on reflex. Before Neku could protest about it, Mr Owner called out, "Don't make me go in there and undress you. You need the money right?"

Neku swore he could see the smirk on the older man's face if he steps out now. Without a choice, he put on the uniform with a lot of difficulty. The maid uniform was extremely short; the white frilly lace was making his thighs inched. Now he knew why he was ordered not to speak during working hours. It would be totally humiliating to him, if the customers were to found out about his true gender.

Willing his blush to go down, he walked out of the changing cube while pulling the skirt down to his knee but it was just too short. Mr Owner slapped his hand away and gave a wolf whistle when he saw his newest 'maid' in his newly redesigned maid uniform. He faked a tear of joy when his creation was finally being able to put to a good use since none of his current maids wanted to try it. Smirking evilly, he went into the store room and took a pair of brownish fake cat ears and clipped it on the boy's hair, along with the tail of course.

"Just a little bit of styling on your hair," Mr Owner paused and frowns at boxers that the boy was wearing, "You need to change those away next time… and you will be the most wanted list in my Maid Café!" exclaimed Mr Owner happily. If it was possible, Neku wanted to burrow himself and die there. Now he understand what the photo's content was, it must be one of the photos Princess K's staff took secretly when Joshua forced a gothic dress on him during the game.

"Stupid Composer…"

Chuckling at the boy's embarrassment and cursing, he petted the orange hair before straightening the spiky part of his hair. Replacing his headphone with a tiny monochrome bonnet, the teen protested when his precious headphone was taken away but a flash blinded his sight before he knew it. "You are going to bring in a lot of money for me… dearest."

**xxendofflashbackxx**

Neku growled into his pillow when he got back. He had not started yet, but he could already tell that torture was waiting for him. He was promised a high pay if he did not chickened out of the job. His irritation arose when he heard a giggle echoed in his room. Turning sharply to his back, the almost transparent form of Joshua was standing there, chuckling at him.

"My, Neku dearest. I didn't think you would be brave enough to do that," more giggles and Shibuya's Composer moved himself on to his Proxy's bed and cupped the proxy's chin. "I can't wait to see you in action, no, serving me."

Before Neku could punch that jerk, Joshua already disappeared into the UG after whispering into his ear, _"See you soon, my little kitten."_ This time, he shouted loudly into his abused pillow. The whole household could hear his frustrating scream.

In the kitchen, Mrs Sakuraba was wondering whether she was being too harsh on his son but she ignored it and went on to her chores.

* * *

I took break from angst... if you call my other work angst at all, orz.. *fail* I would love to read your review on this. I do wish to improve my writing!

I have a suggestion for this fic, in future chapters, if anyone likes to, can insert their own OC into the cafe to harass 'Neko'. But if you don't want to, I won't mind.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
